


Twelve minutes of WTF

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Grindr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was curious and really, really wanted to loose his virginity. So why not put up a profile on grindr and find someone willing to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve minutes of WTF

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real events that happened to a very dear friend of mine. He was in Danny's position. :-)
> 
> Written in a few hours after hearing the story and proof read by my dear Simone.

His fingers were shaking a little when he pressed the enter button to complete his grindr profile, then he sat back with a sigh. Now all he could do was wait if someone was responding. He had done everything they had asked him to, had written a few words about himself and had even confessed to what he was looking for. 

His first time. 

He really was doing it. Looking for someone for his first time. He had read up on gay sex. Had done a lot of research on the internet and he thought he was ready for a guy to show him the ropes. So to speak. 

It was just minutes later when a message popped up and Liam startled slightly. Wow, he hadn't thought it would be that easy. 

*hey, you're cute* it read.

Liam Dunbar stared at the screen of his smartphone, feeling suddenly completely out of his depth. Cute? No one had ever called him cute. Good looking, yes. Attractive in a way, yes. Cute, no. Suddenly another message appeared on the screen. *did I scare you off?*

Hastily, he replied, *no* and nothing more, still feeling strangely tongue -tied

*good* came the answer. *what are you looking for?*

Liam frowned. What did that guy mean, what was he looking for. He had written it in his profile, clear for everyone to see. He finally wanted to loose his virginity, preferably to an experienced guy who knew what to do and where to touch. His answer was accordingly short. 

*read my profile*

*i did. It made me curious. You look really nice and I wonder why someone like you has to look here on grindr for someone to pop your cherry :-)*

Pop his cherry? Liam grinned. That sounded definitely nicer than 'loosing his virginity'. But yeah, the guy had a point. Sure, he could go out and try to find someone. If he was lucky he wouldn't get beaten to a pulp by some homophobe assholes. He began to type. *i want someone who knows what he's doing*

*looks like you found him ;-)* came the answer. Liam swallowed hard. This … was really easier than he thought. He gazed at the slightly blurry picture on the profile of the man who called himself simply 'DM' and decided he liked what he saw. *wanna meet* popped up on his screen. Liam stared at it. Did he wanna meet? His mind went blank for a moment while he realized that his hardened dick was totally on board with this whole meeting idea. Now he just had to convince his fingers to type *yes*. Which he could so they did. 

Which was why he found himself the next day in the lobby of a surprisingly nice Hotel just outside of Beacon Hills where the rooms were paid in cash and no one asked stupid questions. He hesitated a moment before he raised his hand and knocked at the door of room 34. 

The man who opened him was a wet dream come true. He was tall, incredibly built with dark eyes and black hair. "Hi,“ the guy greeted him with a broad smile, showing a row of perfectly white teeth and Liam felt blinded. He reached out his hand and replied slightly breathless, "Hi.“

The other man took his hand and shook it. And then he pulled him in with a "Really nice to meet you,“ and closed the door behind him. For a second Liam felt panic rise when he realized that he was trapped then big hands took his face almost tenderly and soft lips descended on his and … hell, yes. Without thinking he kissed back, felt himself relax and almost melt against the taller man. When the kisses turned to gentle nips against his lower lip he moaned softly. But then he got impatient. He wanted this guy to get on with the program. Wanted to feel him laying on top of him. In his pockets were condoms and lube he'd brought along because if there was one thing all the websites he'd visited had in common it had been: safety first! Use condoms! But when was the right moment to bring them up? At the beginning? When it was just minutes before it happened? He could feel himself tense up and the guy moved back a bit. 

"You okay?“ he asked, dark eyes watching him with a hint of worry. "We don't have to go all the way if you don't want to...“ he continued and Liam interrupted him. "Hell no,“ he burst out and could feel himself blush. "I mean …. I want to. Go all the way that is.“ 

The man gave him another one of those knee-weakening smiles. "Then I think we're both extremly overdressed, don't you think?“ 

Liam tried to imagine this guy without any clothes and felt his mouth go dry. His hands were shaking when he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. When he felt strong fingers grasp his wrists, he looked up. "Let me help you,“ the man murmured and began to unbutton his shirt with quick efficiency. Before he could think about whether or not he should reciprocate this gesture, his shirt was flying halfway through the room, leaving him standing naked from the waist up before him. Seconds later another shirt followed his and he was pulled into an embrace. 

Oh my God, he thought. The feeling of warm skin on skin was incredible and better than anything he could have ever imagined. He closed his eyes and with a moan he pressed himself shamelessly against the man who was about to take his virginity. A thought that was suddenly much less frightening than it had been a few minutes ago. He wanted, god, he wanted. Wanted this man laying on top of him, wanted to feel him head to toe, wanted to feel his touches all over his skin. Wanted to …. 

"I want to blow you.“

For a long second his brain seemed to have stopped all its functions when a sinful voice growled this words into his ear. 

"May I?“ the voice continued, sweet like honey, hot like flames licking all over his exposed skin and before he could shout out 'Hell YES!' the voice spoke again. "Please say yes. I can be so good to you. Make you come so hard.“

Which would be very, very soon if he didn't stop talking right about now. But sadly his brain still seemed to lack enough blood for him to form a coherent answer so he simply could nod, hoping that that would be enough of an answer. 

Apparently it was, for seconds later his fly was opened, his pants pooled around his ankles followed quickly by his underwear. Then there was heat. And suction. And moans. And he knew that he had to put an stop to this otherwise this would be over embarrissingly fast. With an almost desperate gesture he shoved the man away from him who was caught so off-guard that he stumbled back and landed on his ass. He looked irritated and a little hurt. "Wasn't it good?“ he asked and Liam laughed. And even to his own ears it sounded desperate. 

"It was too good,“ he murmured, hoping he didn't sound like the virgin he was. "I want to come with you on top of me.“

Those dark eyes got even darker at his words though that seemed hardly possible. "That can be arranged,“ the guy murmured silkily. He undressed himself quickly and slid with feline grace on the bed where he patted the spot next to him. "Come here,“ he purred and Liam couldn't help himself. He simply had to obey this softly spoken order. The moment he was on the bed next to him, the taller man pulled him close, covered him with his body and kissed him again. Liam felt like melting. Again. But that guy definitely knew how to kiss and how to touch. He felt those large hands roaming over his body, touching him in places that he never thought even remotly erogenous. Boy, had he been wrong. That enchanting voice interrupted his thoughts again, murmuring, "You can touch me, you know?“ It sounded like an order but Liam could hear the smile in it. Oh that was an offer he didn't need to hear twice. He moved back a bit and simply looked at him for a moment. All those miles of golden skin, warm and soft to the touch as he knew now. Almost no bodyhair, his whole chest was smooth and there was just a hint of a happy trail leading down to his cock which was hard and pulsing with his heartbeat. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and stroked it experimentally. The moan coming from the man gave him the courage to continue. And before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned closer and gave the tip a quick lick. The man nearly jackknived from the bed. 

“Jesus,” he gasped, “warn a guy, would you?” But there was a smile on his face and seconds later Liam felt his hand in his hair, softly pushing him down again. “Go and explore all the way you like.”

Now that was a permission he certainly didn't need to hear a second time and he dove down again, trying to take as much of this amazing cock into his mouth as he could. Sadly, it wasn't very much as he had to learn the hard way when he moved back abruptly coughing. The guy simply smiled and mumbled, “Don't try to hard, sweetheart. How about you lay down again next to me?”

Liam felt conflicted about the sweetheart-thing for a moment. On the one hand he wasn't a girl who needed to be sweet-talked, on the other hand there was something inside of him that longed for nicknames like that. Mainly because no one else had ever bothered to come up with one for him. He decided to feel good about it and moved up to kiss that sinful mouth again. 

“Ready for the main act?” the man said softly. Liams heart seemed to trip over a beat and then he nodded enthusiastically. Expectantly, he turned over in his stomach, resting next to him. Then he remembered the condoms. He moved up again, looking at the guy who was watching him with a slightly puzzled expression. “Do you have condoms?” he asked slightly breathless. Understanding dawned on the beautiful face and he nodded. He got up and walked over to his jeans and though Liam wasn't too sure about it, he thought he heard him mumble something like, “You're in quite a hurry.”

He himself took the opportunity to reach for his own jeans, pulled out a condom and quickly rolled it over. When the man came back to the bed, Liam was already back in position. Everybody had said that it would be the easiest for him the first time. He felt the slight bouncing of the matress when the man lay down next to him again and shivered when a hand stroked over his back all the way to his ass, kneading it gently, caressing it and finally moving a little deeper to touch his hole. This was it, Liam thought. Now he would move to rest on top of him and he would finally know what it was like to get his cherry popped. The thought alone made him move his hips into the bed underneath him, enjoying the friction the matress provided. Combined with the touches of the man next to him, the softly murmured endearments and the warm breath on his skin, it brought him to the edge embarrissingly fast again. But he didn't want to come like this. He wanted, no, needed to feel him on top of him. Blindly, he reached out until he touched skin. 

“I want to you on top of me,” he gasped, “please. Now. Come on.”

“Yeah okay,” the other man murmured, sounding just as breathless as Liam felt. “It's good, sweetheart, I got you.”

And finally FINALLY he felt the heavy weight of the man on him, felt it press him into the matress. He moaned loudly and involuntarily his hips moved faster, chasing his release which was just within his grasp. When he felt his lover's hard cock slip between his legs to softly nudge against his sac, he came with a deep groan. 

Panting, he rested there for a few more moments. Then he felt the man move slightly on top of him and suddenly the weight felt restricting and not comforting any more. He shoved him off of him and breathed a sigh of relief when the man reacted instantly. 

“I came,” he murmured, still slightly overwhelmed. 

“But what about me?” the man asked and still Liam could hear a smile in that soft voice. “That's not fair now, is it?”

Liam froze. Oh god, he had disappointed the man who had been so kind to take his virginity and make it even painless. He could feel his face burn with a deep flush. Without even looking at him, he jumped out of bed, quickly dressed and fled the room. When he hurried through the lobby his glance fell on a clock at the wall and he discovered that this whole thing had barely lasted twelve minutes. 

When he was in the safety of his car, he remembered that he hadn't even asked him for his name. 

~*~

Danny Mahealani stared speechlessly at the closed hotel door before he broke out into a hearty laughter. Now this was a first. Never before had someone just ran out of his hotel room after silently coming in – he cast a glance at the clock on his bedside table – under twelve minutes. He fell back onto his back, still laughing loudly. This Liam kid had been really cute but somehow he must have imagined something else entirely than Danny. He gazed at the ceiling while pulling off the condom with one hand. He had no use for it anymore. Then he recalled the kid in his bed and began to stroke himself to completion. He came within minutes, recalling the shy kid in his arms, the way he had moved against him, had reciprocated his kisses and the way he had tensed when he had rubbed himself off against his matress. He came with a laughter at the memory and when he had his breath back, he moved closer to the spot where the kid had lain and was surprised to found it completely dry. 

He was slightly irritated but then a nice post-coital lassitude overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes and dozed off. His last coherent thought was that he was definitely searching for that kid. He still owed him an orgasm and there was also that thing with the still-intact virginity. He smiled. The next time he would show this kid what man-love was really about. Considering he would find him. With that thought in mind, he finally succumbed to sleep. 

~*~

The auditorium of the Beacon Hills High-School was filled with people. Liam wove his way through a lot of known and unknown faces, a glass of punch in his hand, trying to mingle. 

God, he hated these things. Not for the first time he wished himself very very far away. Preferably, into bed with a tall, build DM, continuing what they had begun. Once his panic and embarrassement had passed, he was ready to hit himself for his running away. 

He startled when suddenly a warm breath fanned over his neck and an achingly familiar voice murmured into his ear, “Hi sweetheart.”

He whirled around, staring directly into the dark eyes of …. 

“Danny. Danny Mahealani,” the man said and reached out his hand. 

“Liam Dunbar,” Liam almost whispered, taking the hand and feeling sparks fly between them. “And could you please not tell anybody how we know each other?” he blurted out without really thinking about it. 

For a moment, Danny seemed confused but then a broad smile appeared on his face. Just like in the hotel room, he pulled him close at his hand and breathed quietly into his ear, “I won't tell a soul. But only if you let me show you what loosing your virginity *really* is about.”

The end


End file.
